A magnetic resonance examination (MR examination) involves an area which is to be depicted from an examination object, for example the head of a patient, being positioned in an examination area of the magnetic resonance appliance for the purpose of imaging. For optimum image quality, the area to be depicted is preferably put into an area of the examination area whose basic magnetic field from a basic field magnet in the magnetic resonance appliance is as constant as possible. That is to say that attempts are made to arrange the area to be depicted close to the “isocenter” of the examination area.